


The side of the road.

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: The Freaks Come Out At Night [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, car, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	The side of the road.

She narrowed her gaze. "Pull the car over here" It was on the outskirts of town and tucked in to an unused dirt road.

Soft growl as he did as he was told. Putting the car in park, bridge if his nose pressed between his fingers. "Why?"

It throw him off and before he could utter a word, his eyes closed, a sharp inhaled breathe as he grew in her hand. "Ava." His head fell to the side. Steering wheel lever is moved and the steering wheel is moved. 

She leaned over her mouth warm as she sucked his tip in. He rarely ever got moody with her, and she couldn't help thinking this would help him feel better.

The seat is reclined back a little, more room to give her as a soft gasp left his lips. He didn't know why he was so sour today. Hand tangling in her hair as he softly rolled his hips against her mouth. 

She let his hips roll against her mouth, it was clear how eager he was to have release and she was always more than happy to help. Her tongue slowly flicked over the slit before she swallowed him down.

"Fuck." His breathr left him as she took him down. His lips parted and moans began to filter from them. He really didn't know what was wrong with him today. Cock jerking between her lips as he slowly began to thrust upwards. "Please make it ah better." He never begged but something was wrong. 

She sucked him down over and over, tongue rough against the side as she hopped her head. She'd make him feel better she always did.

"Oh god." He bit his bottom lip and tasted copper. Hand tightening in her black locks and he could already feel that deep burn. "Harder. Give me ah some teeth." 

She only obliged her teeth moving down his prick with ease, boping her head roughly up and down teeth against his flesh.

"Fuck!" His back arched off the seat. His mind swimming. God she knew how to work him over like no other. "H... harder." His moans were coming closer togethet, panting with each breathe. He was so close.

She did what he asked, tongue and teeth rough against his prick. Swallowing him to the base a small gag leaving her has she did so. Up and down her motions were quick and fast.

The palm of his hand slammed into the steering wheel as she worked him to the edge. Moaning at the sound of her gag and he came with force in her mouth and a cry of her name. His fist painfully tight in her hair as he hit the wheel repeatedly. He was frustrated no other word could describe it. 

She swallowed him releasing with a pop, for once she was glad to have the car she did. Her voice soft has her hand cuped his cheek. "I love you Sean."

"As I love you." There was a raw emotion in his voice that she would have never heard before. His eyes screwed tight as he turned his head, lips soft against her palm. He couldn't help but nuzzle against it softly. 

"Now are you okay, you nrealy had me bite your prick off" Her tone was only slightly teasing as she wrapped around him.

The seat rose as he tightly wrapped around her. Burying his face in the nape of her neck and hiding in her curls. "I wouldn't have mind." He softly kissed her neck. "He's um... I've got a hit against me, Ava." 

"I would have minded, I like using your prick." Her voice was only a slight tease, hands slowly roaming against his skin" And have no fear darling I know he does, father just informed me of a charge to my own name" She leaned down capturing his lips roughly. 

He didn't say a word, matching the roughness of her kiss and devouring her mouth with his own. His tongue slipping past her lips as he began to roll against her. Death wasn't what he feared, loosing this dark angel in his lap, that was his biggest fear of all. 

She broke the kiss "He doesn't want me dead, he wants to break me while you watch." Her voice seemed far as she matched his roll.

"I'm already broken." His hands rested on her hips before they rolled up the hem of the dress she was wearing. Now able to grind his already hard again cock against her wet sex. "I'll kill him first." 

She was kissing lightly against the nape of his neck "You aren't broken, your mine and that means everything"Her voice was was soft has her teeth sank against his flesh.

He cried out with want at the feeling of her teeth, bucking his hips even harder making his tip slide inside her. "I'll ah hang 'em up. Let my angel of darkness take a shower in his blood as I cut him from chin to prick." His hands snaked up her shirt, his nails rough against her back. 

She wasted no time slowly rolling him inside of her. A loud moan left her lips and she was lost to him. "as long as you lick the blood from my skin" She once more found his lips her tongue rough against his.

His moan was lost against her mouth, wrestling with her tongue. His hips snapping inside her and rocking hard. Nails racking down the skin of her back, lightly drawing blood. God yes. He'd lick every inch of her pale skin clean and not think anything about it. 

"Fuck Sean" Her mouth was lost against him nipping licking and kissing anywhere she could. She wouldn't last long she wanted him to badly.

"Fuck... Ava." Her voice was as smooth as silk as it escaped his lips with a moan. "I didn't... I don't have any... bloody hell!" He was trying to tell her he didn't have a condom but was loat to his own lust. Snapping his hips as hard as he could, her ass pressing against the steering wheel as he drilled hard inside her. 

She couldn't hear him or if she did she didn't care, her voice lost against his skin muffled moans echoing in the car. She felt her come slick his prick her hips still rolling against him. "seannnnn"

Bloody hell. He was lost as she came feeling his own fast approaching and just before he came, he somehow managed to raise her hips and slide as right as his seed spilled on her lower stomach and thighs. A sweat panting mess as he leaned boneless against her, praising her name. 

She leaned against him "fuck I forgot"Her hands were still roaming his body "You feel better" The sound of vehicles passing slowly hit her ears and she rolled her eyes because she couldn't care less.

"Always." He wrapped her tight in his arms. His own ears picking up the traffic with a small smirk across his lips. "How are you feeling, love?" His knuckles ghosted against her cheek. 

"Like we have to get to the flat so I can shower and sleep " her eyes playfully rolled.

"Indeed." He didn't make her move, turning the key and backing out. "Mind if you falls asleep in my arms." His tone teasing but lovable as he headed toward the flat. 

She curled onto his chest not the least bit worried that he was driving with her in his lap.

One hand on the wheel, the other wrapped around her waist as he kissed the top of her head. It had been busy, both of them exhausted and traffic just didn't want to move. 

She was content to rest in his arms, not even concerned if the police would see them.

Police. Who cared. He chuckled almost as if he could read her mind as they pulled into the garage under their flat. The car put in park and turned off as curled into her warm body. 

"We'd both wake up very stiff if we slept here darling."She gave playful smile.

He moved slightly, tucking himself back into his pants as the door opened. Ava in his arms as he kicked it closed and walked into their flat.


End file.
